The research proposed for the remaining four months of this grant is directed at continuing our studies aimed at generating cytotoxic lymphocytes in vitro, capable of lysing autologous human leukemia and lymphoma cells. Attempts will be made to generate cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs) in mixed leukocyte cultures (MLCs) by culturing remission T cells with a) x-irradiated autologous leukemia cells and x-irradiated allogeneic stimulating cells in "three-cell" protocols or with b) x-irradiated lymphocytes pooled from 20 unrelated normal individuals. The addition to these MLCs, of T cell growth factor (TCGF), highly purified human fibroblast interferon (HFIF) or polyribonucleotide inducers of interferon (IF) may augment the generation of CTLs to autologous malignant cells since these agents markedly enhance the generation of CTLs to alloantigens. A main goal of this research will be to generate large numbers of CTLs cytotoxic for autologous malignant cells; thus, continuous cultures of CTLs, cytotoxic for autologous malignant cells, will be established in TCGF. Further, we propose to begin to isolate clones of CTLs, cytotoxic for autologous malignant cells, with which to determine whether malignant cells from different patients express common target antigens for CTLs.